


Orange You Glad?

by Bonster



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Kissing, Liberal use of the word fuck, M/M, trying to hook up with someone but ending up crying on them instead bc reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: some  Losers. some feelings. some kissing.





	Orange You Glad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).

Richie is yelling at the clown and all its bloated and oversized limbs. He doesn't give this shit out for free, but he loves attention, thrives on it even. This attention feels like something he both clamored for and hid away from all his life. There's something freeing in the act of calling out this fucker. Add in the bonus of a captive audience and well, this feels and is going great.

That's when it happens. He's there, and then he's not. Lights on, lights out.

He doesn't remember the vast amount of things he saw, went through, experienced. He doesn't want to. He only remembers what happens after.

He comes to, he's staring into Eddie's fierce and terrified eyes. Eddie's fucking saved him. Saved _him_. And Eddie's looking at him like Richie is someone worth saving. There's a relief there in those brown eyes, a profound and deep relief.

Holy shitfuck. He's never been more tempted to kiss anyone in his life. He starts lifting his head and arm to pull Eddie down, to smooch the fuck out of him, when he's rolled and bowled over.  
Bill has come running and knocked Eddie off and Richie to his side.

_What the fuck, Bill? We were having a moment!_

He's about to say so when he fully takes in the scene. Bill's half over him and half behind him and sticking out of his leg..._oh_. The clown had stabbed his god damn leg!  
He latches on to Bill, yanking at him. Eddie's on Bill's other side. They get him out of the way.

It all goes blurrily fast after that. Their planning is for shit, but fucking damn, they can think on their feet!

They bully the clown to death. He turns into a small ass fucking _alien_ and then they crush his stupid heart.

Eddie speaks as the dust swirls, "I hope your mother felt that."

Richie's more in love than ever.

As they run out of the crumbling caves, Mike's helping Bill stumble along. Richie grabs Eddie's hand. Eddie grabs his back.

Later in the hotel, Richie follows Eddie to his room. He takes a deep breath and locks the door behind them. He faces Eddie. Eddie saved him. Bill saved Eddie. Losers saved Derry. Just because it's saved doesn't mean life is anything but fucking short. Richie's eyes flick to Eddie's lips, long enough to flush his face as his thoughts race. He watches Eddie's lips form an _oh_.

"Fuck, dude," Eddie says breathlessly.

Richie takes a step forward, and then they're both colliding. Lips warm and pressed hard against each other. Richie has Eddie's face cradled between his hands. Eddie's hands are gripping at Richie's sides. They collapse on the bed. Eddie's on top and setting into Richie's very few curves, and they're kissing like it means everything. Richie knows it does.

That's when he feels something wet on his upper cheek. He pauses his mouth's frantic presses and opens his eyes, though he doesn't remember closing them. Eddie's crying.

_Oh, fuck._

"Hey, hey, hey," Richie soothes as best he can, one arm trapped at Eddie's waist, the other making petting motions wherever it can reach.

Fuck. Richie knows he shouldn't have. He should have hid it. He should have pushed it back down. Everything's ruined. _Fuck._

Then Eddie starts to laugh. Richie flinches, further horrified. He feels himself tightening into as much of a ball as he can. _Where the fuck is that damn trashcan?_ He frantically turns his head this way and that looking for it.

Eddie sees the panic and whatever other bullshit Richie's feeling on his face. Eddie smiles. It's a gentle, comforting smile. It's soft, and Richie relaxes. The nausea starts to pass.

Eddie says, "We lived, man. We won. We're all fucking losers, and we won." Eddie caresses Richie's cheek.

Now Richie's fucking crying. "Yeah, bitch. Of course we did." He kisses Eddie. They smile into the kiss.


End file.
